This study relates directly to identified goals (GOALS 2000) to examine risk and readiness in the five domains of IDEA (cognition, language, motor/health, social-emotional and adaptive behavior). It examines the use of "quality of development" indicators, rather than "developmental Milestones". Newer measures and assessment approaches will be used to obtain "growth" and "development" information. Phase I of this research establishes age-adjustment for preterm infants. Phase II collects longitudinal data across several ages. The research purpose is to develop a "growth"-sensitive assessment of cognitive changes in at-risk children, from birth to 9 months. Over 4 million children are at-risk in the U.S., yet no current measure accurately identifies infants and young children, across all five domains of IDEA, or assesses the subtle improvements in development. The Merrill-Palmer-R has been developed, effectively used in trials, and will be further refined to meet these critical needs. The research aims to: 1. Explore new methods of measuring cognitive, and related abilities, in pre-term infants, and improve age-correction for pre-term birth 2. Explore methods of assessing cognitive "growth" and "change" in pre-term infants and 3. Develop a simple-to-use interactive CD as part of the evaluation.